Kiss me a lot
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Durante la boda de Wallace y Winona, se hará una representación después de los votos por parte de sus alumnos para demostrar que tanto pueden hacer el uno por el otro, eso claro que ninguno da a conocer de que va, Ruby tiene que tomar la iniciativa acompañado por sus amigos. Songfic. RxS.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2.

**Red20:** Bueno, solo aviso que este songfic me vino a la mente debido a que todo este tiempo he estado escuchando por todos lados la misma canción, y vaya que es una canción que no para uno de escuchar por todos lados, estoy seguro que alguna vez han escuchado una de las tantas versiones de la canción que elegí, por lo que quise hacer un songfic con esta mismisma canción, así que igualmente invito a que comenten esto, jeje. Y bueno, siempre que hago un one-shot es por dedicación, concurso o simplemente por ganas, y como este fue por ganas, igualmente dejo la dedicación a Sakura Yellow(Yellow), quien me ayudo a elegir la pareja para esta historia, a Shadeshu Nightray, y a SniperGyS por darme su opinión y apoyo con tantos proyectos que sabe que ando haciendo al mismo tiempo, jeje. Sin mas preambulos, les dejo que continuen leyendo el fic.

* * *

**Kiss me a lot.**

Era una noche formal en uno de los grandes y lujosos edificios de de Sootopolis City. Se llevaba una gran fiesta de gala para la celebración después de la boda de Wallace y Winona. Algunas de las invitaciones se extendieron por parte de Ruby y Sapphire a sus amigos Pokedex Holders de las regiones de Jotho y Kanto para asistir tanto a la boda como a la fiesta a la que iban, la cual recién estaba iniciando y un auto Rolls-Royce modelo del 34 estaba dirigiéndose con el grupo de chicos hacía el lugar indicado, al volante estaba el novio recién casado Wallase y a su lado estaba su padrino de boda Ruby, mientras que en los asientos traseros se encontraban los demás chicos, Emerald, Wally, Silver, Gold, Red y Green charlando de cómo había estado la boda así como algunos discutiendo sobre temas varios. Pero el tema que más resaltaba dentro del auto era el que se llevaba con Wallace y Ruby.

- Maestro, no puedo creer que ya se haya casado. Y más aparte de que me haya hecho su padrino de boda. – Comentó Ruby con suma emoción en su rostro y con ojos brillantes.

- Ya no me digas eso que me haces sentir nervioso.

- Pero si se veía más nervioso cuando dijo "acepto". – Le respondió él imitando la forma de comportarse de su maestro.

- Oye, deberías de evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- Está bien, pero me siento contento de que me haya elegido como su padrino, a pesar de que pudiera haber elegido a Juan-sensei o a Steven. – Comentó pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Eso era porque tenía que tener alguien que me llevara a mí y llevara a Winona al altar. Además, ella eligió a Sapphire como su madrina de bodas. – Le respondió sonriente mientras le daba un pequeño codazo al hombro de Ruby.

- Maestro, deje de estar jugando con eso. – Pidió apenado mientras fijaba su vista a

- Maldición. – Se escucho un grito desesperado en la parte trasera del vehículo.

- ¿Qué paso Gold-sempai?

- Gold está molesto porque acaba recordar que tenía que regalarle algo a Crystal. – Le comento Red mientras calmaba a su amigo.

- Y lo peor era porque el otro día no pude darle nada en nuestro aniversario porque estuvimos con las prácticas de la boda todo el día. – Dijo Gold aún más triste.

- No te hagas el tonto, igual no le habías comprado nada. – Interrumpió Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Es cierto. Ahora sí que Crystal te mata. – Comento Emerald mientras se acomodaba su corbata que lo ahorcaba.

- ¿Oye Green y tú igual no tenías algo que comprarle a Blue? – Cuestiono Red a su amigo sin dejar de calmar a Gold con su mano.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Green parecía exaltado ante su pregunta.

- Si Green. Blue me dijo que como había asistido a la boda y no quería sentirse mal en caso de que no atrapara el ramo que te pidió que le compraras algo. – Le comento Silver mientras decía lo que recordaba. Aunque Green parecía petrificado por lo que le dijo.

- Supongo que lo olvidaste. – Aviso Red mientras que ahora tenían dos problemas. – Lo bueno es que yo ya tengo algo bueno para Yellow. ¿Y tú Ruby? ¿Planeaste que darle a la madrina? – Dijo muy contento al ver el infortunio de los demás.

-¿A qué la pregunta? – Comento Wally cuando Red se refería a Ruby.

- ¿Pero si no tengo que regalarle algo a Sapphire, o si? – Ruby parecía no entender para nada a lo que su superior le decía.

- Bueno… A decir verdad Ruby. Winona me había pedido que se dieran un regalo entre ustedes dos ya que son nuestros padrinos de bodas. – Le comento Wallace mientras sonreía al conducir. – Creía que te lo había mencionado antes.

- Pues no lo hizo. – Reclamo Ruby molesto por lo que oía.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿No podemos ir a comprarles algo ya que estamos en el auto? – Pregunto Gold desesperado a punto de lanzarse del auto con la puerta abierta y siendo jalado por los demás.

- No creo que podamos. Winona me regañará si es que no llegamos a tiempo a la fiesta de nuestra boda. – Comento con un cierto tono de temor en su voz.

- Y vaya que tiene un temperamento. – Continuo Ruby aún cruzados de brazos por pensar qué hacer para que no lo molesten más de lo que estaba.

- Si, pero al menos no tienes que soportar los regaños de Blue como yo. – Se quejo Green con Ruby desde su asiento aún soportando las risas de Red.

- Eso dices tú. Crystal es muy severa conmigo. No creo que me deje intentar algo bueno con ella si es que no le regalo algo hoy. – Comento Gold casi temblando de miedo por lo que su chica pudiera hacerle por la rabia que siempre le tiene al ser tan poco sensible con ella.

- Pero tú si quieres solo puedes darle algo sencillo y no tan caro. Blue me exigirá algo como un brazalete de oro o con diamantes, mínimo de plata. – Regaño Green a su amigo para que dejara de estar diciendo tonterías.

- Saben, tengo algo en la guantera en una situación como esta. – Les comento Wallace mientras le hacía señas a Ruby de que buscara el contenido. – Es una pequeña alhaja que tenía en caso de que a Ruby se le hubiera olvidado…

- O a usted se le hubiera olvidado contarme sobre esto. – Interrumpió de inmediato Ruby a su maestro mientras observaba detenidamente aquella joya.

- Bien, bien, eso omitámoslo. El caso es que solo es una joya, así que… ¿Quién la tendrá? – Tanto Ruby, Green y Gold se miraban ante dicho comentario. No podrían iniciar una batalla pokémon dentro del auto, así que tendría que ser de otra forma.

- Yo lo necesito. – Grito de golpe Gold. – Si no le entrego eso Crystal me matará a patadas.

- Eso no es malo. – Interrumpió Green. – Blue me mandará a volar con Blasty si no le regalo eso.

- Eso es muy cierto. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Silver y Emerald asintiendo a lo que sus amigos decían. Ambos conocían bien a las dos, que sabían lo que era mejor si querían salir vivos.

- Pero mi caso es peor. Sapphire me matará a golpes y con sus pokémon, eso sin contar que usara a Wallo para matarme. – Dijo para su defensa Ruby.

- Eso no lo creo. – Comentaron tanto Wally como Emerald ante tal comentario.

- Podrías hacerle un vestido para cuando lleguemos. – Sugirió Red desde su asiento.

- Si chico fashionista, al menos tú si tienes una gran habilidad para algo como esto. Yo ni puedo ser tan creativo. – Comentó Gold esperando que así le diera la alhaja.

- Tiene buen punto… - Dijo Silver y luego se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

- Aparte de que a ti no te pasaría nada malo enfrente de la fiesta de boda, Blue me mataría en serio si es que no le doy algo caro. – Comentó Green a los tres para que ya le soltaran la joya.

- Los dos tienen un punto a su favor, pero tú no tienes alguno. – Dijo Wally mientras observaba detenidamente la discusión.

- ¿Por qué estás de su lado? – Grito Ruby por aquella decisión, mientras intentaba irse contra él desde su lugar.

- No estoy del lado de nadie, es solo que ellos dos tienen más problemas de los que tendrías tú. – Comentó Wally en tono calmado, haciéndole ver que tiene razón.

- Ya Ruby, dales la alhaja y que ellos dos se decidan. – Le dijo Wallaces mientras que con una mano hacía que tomara de nuevo asiento.

- Bien, lo haré.

Él le lanzo la joya a Red para que los dos discutieran quien sería el que tendría derecho a tenerla, puesto a que Red era el único que no tenía un problema como ellos.

- Bueno, pongamos esto a votación. – Comentó Red mientras levantaba la joya lejos de ambos chicos que se lanzaban por ella.

- Yo digo que Gold se lo quede. – Dijo Wally, haciendo que Gold moviera su brazo de arriba abajo como si es que con eso pueda ganar.

- Yo pienso que Green debería quedárselo. – Fue el voto de Emerald, cosa que Gold no le gusto y empezó a tratar de ahorcarle.

- Yo digo que Green se lo debería quedar. Así al menos Blue no lo matará. – Comentó Silver con pesadez mientras sostenía a su amigo para que no golpeara al pequeño Emerald.

- Bien Green, parece que con esta te salvaste de nuevo. – Anunció Red mientras le otorgaba la alhaja que se le había dado.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntaron Gold y Ruby molestos por esa decisión.

- Ya, algo se les ocurrirá llegando. – Les dijo Wallace a los dos chicos preocupados mientras seguía conduciendo con una sonrisa extensa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el otro vehículo, del mismo modelo y año que el anterior, este estaba siendo manejado por parte de Winona para trasladar a las chicas, también contaba con Sapphire como madrina de boda a su lado, y al igual que en el auto de Wallace, a comparación de sus acompañantes de ahí quienes eran, Blue, Yellow y Crystal, las cuales estaban emocionadas con los regalos que les darían sus novios. Solo que Sapphire estaba más concentrada con lo que Ruby pudiera darle y lo que ella pudiera darle a él por lo que le estaba mencionando Winona.

- ¿Qué usted y Wallace hicieron qué? – Pregunto Sapphire alterada mientras agarraba a la conductora con vestido de novia, la cual evitaba chocar con un poste.

- Tranquilízate, mantén la calma o nos mataras a todas. – Pidió Winona evitando que todas chocaran con el auto que Wallace rento para la ocasión. – Además, fui yo quien ideo esto. Quería que en nuestra boda ustedes también pasaran un buen día con nosotros por ser nuestros mejores alumnos. – Le dijo ella ya más tranquila tras acomodar a Sapphire en su asiento y sujetarla con fuerza con el cinturón de seguridad.

- Pero yo no tengo que regalarle a él. – Murmuro Sapphire aún inquieta.

- Tranquila chica, que nosotras te ayudamos. – Le dijo Blue desde el asiento trasero.

- Pero no podemos llegar tarde a la fiesta Blue. – Comento Yellow tratando de que no hiciera algo impulsivo.

- ¿Ha?... ¿En serio no podemos bajar a una tienda? – Pregunto ella mientras se abrazaba de Sapphire.

- No creo. Le había regañado a Wallace que nada de paradas y si él me ve llegar tarde, me va a estar dando un sermón que ni me dan ganas de escucharle después de haber tranquilizado a Sapphire en su asiento. – Respondió molesta mientras se fijaba en el camino y manejaba como una verdadera piloto.

- Pues ni modo Sapphire. No creo que te salves. – Le respondió Blue sonriente al tomar asiento.

- ¡Blue! – Le regañaron las tres chicas mientras ella se reía del infortunio de su amiga.

Al llegar al salón donde se estaba llevando la fiesta, muchos de los invitados estaban esperando a los vehículos a que llegaran y los novios junto a los invitados de honor llegaran por la entrada principal del edificio donde se lleva la fiesta, los cuales no tardaron mucho en hacer su entrada, siendo recibidos los novios por aplausos y felicitaciones de todos los invitados. Los únicos que no estaban disfrutando de ello eran Gold y Ruby, quienes estaban muy nerviosos de como decirles a ellas acerca del regalo que les prometieron, solo Gold puesto Ruby ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía que darle un regalo a Sapphire, y no solo él se sentía así, pues ella igual estaba tan nerviosa de qué hacer.

Tras un par de tiempo, muchos de los invitados se encontraban bailando en medio de la pista de aquel salón y algunos se encontraban hablando en las mesas. Los que no estaban disfrutando de la fiesta eran Gold y Ruby, quienes estaban muy apegados en las bebidas del bar que había. Sus amigos se encontraban ahí intentando ayudarles, pues esperaban que Ruby diera el brindis tras ser el padrino y muchos de los invitados estaban esperando a que él ya hablara junto a Sapphire y exactamente en ese instante tenían que hacerse un intercambio de obsequios, como simbolismo del amor de los novios, siendo representado por ellos dos. Los 7 estaban aún discutiendo de qué hacer.

- Vamos muchachos, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que los novios pidan el brindis. – Comentó Red intentando subirle los ánimos de ambos chicos.

- No digas esas cosas sensei, Crystal me matará, estoy seguro que me matará. – Dijo Gold con las manos sobre su cabeza, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salirse de aquel lío.

- Y yo haré el ridículo, estoy seguro. – Ruby era el que más problemas tenía. No solo era el regalo frente a todos, sino que igualmente era el brindis.

- No harás el ridículo Ruby. – Dijo Wally mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. – Sabemos que podrás dar un buen brindis.

- Y por el regalo ni te preocupes. – Interrumpió Red mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Podríamos intentar hacer algo ya que estamos aquí.

- ¿Y cómo qué cosa Red? – Preguntó Gold levantando la cabeza.

- Si Red. Tú no eres de los que tienen buenas ideas que no tengan que ver con batallas pokémon. – Dijo Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba asiento.

- Oigan, puedo tener buenas ideas a veces. ¿No? – Preguntó Red molestó por aquel comentario.

- No lo creemos. – Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Ni yo te creería. – Le dijo Gold mientras le miraba seriamente, sin duda el sabía de mentiras.

- Vamos, no estoy mintiendo. – De repente Red se sintió un poco incomodado por la falta de confianza de sus compañeros, que solo tuvo una idea de que decir en su defensa. – Si no me creen, les diré que tengo planeado darle como obsequio a Yellow. – Con esto, llamo la atención de todos que le incitaron con la mirada a que hablara. – Bien… Cómo no se me ocurría que darle a Yellow, lo único que tenía era esto. – De inmediato Red busco de su bolsillo una cajita que al abrirla, mostro un pequeño anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en él.

- ¿Acaso planeabas proponerle matrimonio? Con razón no te preocupabas por nada. – Dijo Green al ver aquella sorpresa, ni él se lo esperaba, haciendo que Red se sintiera apenado y nervioso.

- Eso me sorprende mucho Red, nunca creí que te decidieras en una ocasión así. – Silver parecía más intrigado por lo que había hecho Red que igual ni lo creería por parte de él.

- ¿Y eso en qué me ayudará? – Gritaron al unisonó Gold y Ruby con desesperación.

- Es que eso era una parte de mi plan. – Comentó Red mientras se llevaba su mano a su nuca.

- ¿Y cuál era el resto? – Volvieron a insistir todos.

- Bien, bien, no se enojen conmigo. – Luego una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro y su cabeza se inclino. – Lo que yo prepare como regalo para Yellow era… - Luego susurró el resto aún sin levantar su rostro, siendo inaudible lo que decía.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntaron todos.

- Que…

- ¿Qué qué? – Volvieron a insistir porque Red no se dignaba a responder.

- Que aprendí a bailar. – Les respondió en un grito molesto para sus amigos. – Tome clases de baile porque soy un idiota en eso y Yellow siempre ha querido que baile. ¿Contentos?

Todos le miraban con cierto desconcierto, no creían que Red pudiera perder la paciencia con algo así y más aparte de que eso fuera lo que le causaba mucha pena contarles, pero para suerte de Red es que Yellow ni las demás chicas le habían escuchado a pesar de aquel grito que dio, pues esto fue callado por la música que ambientaba el salón. Todos sabían que era muy tonto, pero esa idea era sumamente inteligente para que él la tuviera, todos le miraban sorprendidos por eso, aún no captaban por completo lo que él les decía. ¿Desde cuándo Red podía tener ideas así de románticas? Eso no lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían era que algo tan sencillo como eso serviría como un regalo para la persona que ama, entonces tanto Gold como Ruby podrían hacer lo mismo, pero bailar era algo que los dos sabían muy bien.

- Eso… Parece ser un buen gesto de tu parte, Red. – Le dijo Silver aún incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

- Si. ¿De aquí en cuando tienes ideas tan brillantes, sensei? – Preguntó Gold aún sin creerle.

- ¿Qué? No puedo tener ideas así de vez en cuando. – Todos se limitaron a no responderle y excusarse con sus bebidas. – Mejor… No pregunto de nuevo.

- En todo caso, eso no es algo que podamos hacer con ellas. – Le respondió Ruby nervioso. – Yo sé bailar bien, pero Sapphire… Bueno, ella es un desastre.

- Y yo tengo movimientos que a Crystal le enloquecen. Así que eso no puedo darle de regalo. – Dijo de inmediato Gold mientras se acomodaba su saco, cosa que al verlo todos de inmediato hicieron lo mismo que con Red y le miraban como diciendo "eso es mentira".

- ¿Y entonces qué harán? – Preguntó Wally por detrás mientras llegaba con Emerald con más bebidas, llamando la atención de todos. No de la pregunta, sino de lo que había atrás y no se habían dado cuenta antes.

- Eso es. – Grito Red animado mientras apuntaba a la dirección de Wally.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijeron Gold y Ruby al unísono.

- ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? – Volvió a decir Red mientras se pegaba la frente con la palma.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Esta vez insistieron todos.

- ¿Qué no lo ven? – Todos voltearon incrédulos a Wally y este quedo muy nervioso de tantas miradas.

- ¿Qué tenemos que ver? – Gritaron todos irritados.

- ¿Para qué me están apuntando? – Preguntó él nervioso.

- No es a ti, Wally. Es lo que está detrás de ti y Emerald. – Dijo Red sonriente haciendo que todos dirigieran su mirada a la banda que estaba detrás de ellos.

- ¿En la banda? – Preguntó incrédulo Gold a la banda.

- Si, a la banda. ¿Qué no lo ven? – Volvió a insistir Red aún sonriente.

- No. – Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraban a un tipo de traje blanco cantando con un micrófono de los años 40´s y el resto con instrumentos varios, los cuales incluían un lujoso piano blanco, un par de violines, un chelo y un par de trompetas. Aún no entendían la idea de Red, hasta que se desesperó de que no le entendieran e inicio a explicarles.

- Si no saben de qué hablo, mejor les digo que tengo pensado que ustedes dos pueden hacer. O a lo mejor tendríamos que hacerlo todos juntos. – Les explico Red con una amplia sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

- Cuenta cuál es tu idea. – Insistieron todos a lo qué decía.

- Podrían ustedes dos darles de regalo a Crystal y a Sapphire una canción. Pero uno debe de cantarla, el resto tendríamos que estar usando los instrumentos. – Les dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice para resaltar que solo debe ser uno.

- Yo lo hago. – Saltó Gold de inmediato. – Soy un buen cantante, así que yo lo hago. – Les dijo mientras sujetaba su traje con ambas manos, aunque todos volvieron a mirarle con incredulidad.

- No creo que seas un buen cantante. – Anunció Emerald. – Más bien, eres malo cantando.

- Oye, pero qué…

- Ya, tranquilízate. Ruby puede ser el cantante, pero tu igual puedes ser el pianista. – Le dijo Red mientras señalaba el piano y le pegaba con el codo.

- El piano, ¿he? – Gold se puso a analizar esa opción y sabía por películas viejas que los pianistas se ganaban igual a las chicas. – Creo que me agrada como estas empezando a pensar, sensei.

- ¿Y qué canción será por cierto? – Pregunto de improvisto Silver mientras los miraba emocionados, a lo que todos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo decayéndose por aquel plan.

- Creo que eso no lo planeaste Red. – Le comentó Green con tono serio.

- Bueno, bien, yo me encargo de arreglarlo. Mientras ve asegurándote de qué decir en el discurso. – Les dijo Red mientras iba en dirección a la banda. - Y tú vienes conmigo Emerald. Solo espero que tengas algo en tu caja de trucos. Ya volvemos.

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver salir así a su amigo sin decirles que planeaba o por qué necesitaba a Emerald para algo así. Pero no tenían más que hacer, solo de empezar a ayudarle a Ruby con lo del discurso del brindis antes de que se tuviera que dar la señal de que todos tomen asiento para el brindis.

Y en la fiesta, no solo Ruby era el único que se sentía nervioso del discurso del brindis que se tenía que dar, sino que al igual, Sapphire estaba nerviosa por ello y todas las chicas tenían que ayudarle que hacer en ese momento aparte de qué regalarle, pues no tanto le importaba que darle de regalo, sino que no sabía que podría decir en medio del brindis, era pésima para dar discursos, siempre era Ruby el único que sabía que cosas decir en una situación así y él le ayudaba, pero ahora no podía pedirle ayuda a él.

- Tranquilízate Sapphire, no es tan complicado dar un brindis. – Le dijo Yellow mientras la trataba de calmar.

- Es cierto, no es algo para lo que debas de sentirte nerviosa. – Continúo Crystal mientras tanto.

- Si, solo es hablar frente a todos tus conocidos, aunque hagas el ridículo. – Fue lo que dijo Blue con tono risueño, algo que molesto a las tres.

- ¡Blue! – Exclamaron las tres al unísono.

- Bien, ya. Lo siento. Pero es la verdad. – Blue trato de calmarlas mientras tomaba de uno de los platos de un mesero, otro Martini y dejarle el que ya se había bebido.

- Si, sé que es verdad, pero no tengo idea de qué decir. Ruby es el único que sabe de este tipo de cosas, pero no puedo preguntarle algo como eso. – Les explico Sapphire mientras bebía de un solo trago su vaso de refresco de cola.

- Tal vez podríamos ayudarte con que decir. – Le dijo Crystal mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si, solo tendrías que decir que es lo que sientes al verlos unidos. No creo que debas escribirlo. – Le comento Yellow mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas a su espalda.

- Aunque lo escriba, ni yo entiendo mi letra. – Respondió molesta mientras volvía a tomar otro vaso de un solo trago. – Pero eso que dices de decir lo que siento al verlos me agrada.

- Además de eso se trata el brindis de boda hacía los novios, darles buenos deseos, no es algo tan complicado. – Le explico Blue mientras se reía de como se portaba Sapphire.

- Entonces un asunto arreglado. ¿Y tienes pensado que hacer con lo de los regalos? – Preguntó Crystal aún preocupada por lo que pasaba.

- No, eso no lo sé aún. – Respondió mientras su rostro parecía adquirir preocupación.

- Podrías intentar con algo para más tarde. – Comentó Yellow de mientras, haciendo que las demás fijaran sus miradas en ella. – Deberías de avisarle a tu maestra si no podrías posponerlo para otro día.

- Espero que me deje. – Le respondió mientras se acomodaba su vestido y partía a ver a Winona.

Al momento en que Sapphire tomaba asiento junto a Winona, su pregunta la hizo rápido y breve, a lo que tuvo que ser consultada de la misma forma con Wallace, quien solo admiraba a los invitados celebrando y festejando por su unión con la líder de gimnasio de pokémons voladores. Pero al recibir aquella duda de parte de Sapphire, se puso a pensar un momento antes de darle una respuesta y no solo a Sapphire, sino más a Winona, ya que él se había sentido avergonzado de avisarle a Ruby de último momento, pero si el caso era de que Sapphire parecía pasar por la misma situación, tenía una excusa de hacer una jugarreta con su, ahora esposa.

- Tal parece que ella se encuentra en un dilema. ¿No es así? – Preguntó el sonriente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- Si, así es. ¿Entonces qué dices? – Insistió ella apenada mientras lo miraba.

- Por supuesto que tendrá un plazo extendido… - En cuanto él dijo ello, tanto Sapphire como Winona se pusieron a dar pequeños brincos contentas, hasta que Wallace volvió a hablar. – Pero con una condición.

- ¿Y cuál es si se puede saber? – Le dijo ella en un tono fiero y seguro.

- ¿Si me podrías decir el hecho de que ella nos pida tiempo para hacer su parte? – Preguntó él en un tono soberbio, como si es que ya supiera la respuesta exacta.

- Pues… ¿Cómo decirlo?...

Ella se puso a divagar a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba ante tal pregunta, a lo que lo único que pudo hacer de improvisto fue el tomar una de las copas que tenía frente a ella y darle pequeños golpecitos con una cuchara para intentar llamar la atención de los demás invitados.

- Atención, atención por favor. – Tras aquel acto de atención, todos los invitados fijaron su mirada ante la novia y los músicos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. – Creo que vendría siendo hora de que él padrino venga a dar su discurso. ¿No creen? – Pidió ella nerviosa haciendo que Ruby fuera de inmediato a preguntarle qué pasaba a su maestro.

- ¿Ya es hora de que diga el brindis? – Preguntó Ruby nervioso mientras evitaba no sentirse apenado con tantas miradas posadas en él.

- Solo digamos que así es. – La respuesta de Wallace no le hizo sentirse mejor a Ruby, pero no tuvo opción, ya le estaban pasando una copa de vino y un micrófono para que diera su discurso a la feliz pareja.

- No me convence del todo maestro. – Murmuró él mientras tapaba con su traje el micrófono para luego toser en él. – Bueno, primero que nada, es un placer felicitar a la feliz pareja, quien al fin se dio el gusto de darse el sí para la boda y no haberse arrepentido de nada en el altar, porque juro, juro que no los hubiera perdonado que ambos no hubieran terminado juntos. ¿Ustedes no piensan igual? – Ante aquellas palabras algunos rieron y asintieron a lo que decía, sin duda sabía cómo llevar un buen discurso. – Pero en verdad, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Cuando conocí al maestro Wallace, no creía que sería de esas personas que se fijaran solo en una mujer, pero parece que me equivoque, y no pudo haber conseguido una mujer mejor. Una grandiosa líder de gimnasio, maestra en tipos voladores y con un carácter fuerte, sin duda empiezo a sentir envidia del maestro. – Esto último hizo que muchos rieran y que los novios se pusieran avergonzados y rojos ante dichas palabras. – Es por ello que quiero dedicarle este brindis a la feliz pareja. – Dijo contento mientras levantaba su copa como señal para que los demás le imitaran. – Felicidades a los novios. – Grito él mientras sorbía su copa y los demás hacían signo de imitarle.

- Felicidades a los novios. – Celebraron los demás en un grito y al igual que Ruby terminaron sus bebidas.

Después de que todos terminaran sus tragos, Wallace se levanto y le pidió a Ruby que le prestase por unos instantes el micrófono pues igualmente tenía unas palabras que decir al público, algo que Ruby sabía con anterioridad, o mejor dicho, en el instante en que todos se dirigían al salón de la fiesta.

- Bien, me alegro que mi padrino sea un buen alumno y que lo sea mejor para expresar las cosas con las palabras. – Comentó el sonriente haciendo que el muchacho se avergonzara. – Pero para dar como señal de que amo a esta mujer, y ella igual me ama. – Hizo un silencio y sostuvo a Winona en sus brazos para luego volver a continuar. – Ambos quisimos mostrarlo con ayuda de nuestros alumnos, con mi padrino y la madrina de boda de Winona. – En ello le pide a Ruby que se acerqué a él para susurrarle algo al oído. - Oye chico, solo una cosa, tal parece que Winona se le olvido también mencionarle eso a Sapphire, así que espero que tengas algo para esta situación, sino después de la boda habrá un funeral.

- No se preocupe sensei ya lo tenemos todo planeado. – Le dijo sonriente mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Y acto seguido un golpe en el hombro, aún sonriendo. – Y esto por decírmelo demasiado tarde, sensei.

Al instante, Ruby subió al escenario en el que estaba junto a sus amigos para empezar con la operación "Regalo de última hora", algo que quedaba como anillo al dedo, dado a las circunstancias de Green, Gold y Ruby, a excepción de Red, Emerald, Silver y Wally. En el escenario, Ruby pidió permiso para tomar el micrófono al cantante que estaba frente a él. Gold fue a quitar al pianista de su asiento y estirarse los músculos y los dedos para empezar a la señal de Ruby. Red y Green por su parte tomaron cada uno, un violín para luego arreglarse para tocar, aunque su técnica no fuera perfecta (menos la de Red, quien tuvo que tomar clases por culpa de su madre). Por el lado de Silver, y Wally, ellos agarraron las trompetas para continuar con el espectáculo. Solo Emerald fue el que sufrió con la selección de instrumentos pues lo único que quedaba era un Chelo, el cual parecía verse más grande de lo que esperaba al llegar, y aunque él tuviera una estatura promedio de 1.40m, seguía pareciéndole un instrumento demasiado grande.

Mientras que todos veían como se organizaban en el escenario, las chicas esperaban a ver qué tipo de planes se traían entre manos, pues les parecía curioso ver a un Emerald tratando de no caer al suelo con tremendo chelo, a Silver con una trompeta al igual que Wally, a Red y a Green ambos con violines (esperando a que no terminaran con los oídos dañados por escuchar a Red tocar), a Gold con una sonrisa muy alargada al sentarse en el piano y más aún a ver qué era lo que planeaba cantar Ruby con todos los demás apoyándole.

- Bien, creo que es hora de empezar. – Comenzó Ruby mientras llamaba la atención del público. – Sé que esto no pueda ser un buen regalo, pero para mí es algo que representa lo mucho que quiero a la persona que más amo en el mundo. – Esto hizo que más de uno se sonrojara, pues Ruby intentaba mantenerse centrado a lo que iba. – A lo que espero que este tipo de regalo sea el más indicado para una situación como esta. – _"Aparte de que mi maestro se le olvido por completo contarme sobre esto" _Se dijo para sí a regañadientes mientras fingía una sonrisa ante el público. – Así que espero que lo disfruten.

En un simple movimiento con su mano izquierda, les hizo una señal a todos sus amigos para que pudieran comenzar con el regalo "colectivo" planeado entre todos, más que nada para salirse de sus propios problemas. A lo que acto seguido iniciaron a tocar una suave melodía que lograba arrullar el ambiente en una cálida sinfonía que hacía que a muchos de los invitados se mantuvieran en un estado de éxtasis al escucharla, más las chicas estaban muy impresionadas al mismo tiempo del cómo Red tocaba bien el violín al mismo nivel que Green, y que Emerald no haya caído en el piso con el chelo sobre él. Después de unos segundos con aquella dulce melodía, Ruby entro en acción y todos los invitados estaban al pendiente de cómo sería su actuación al cantar una canción tan famosa y escuchada por muchas partes del mundo.

_(Ruby)_

_Béeesamee._

_(Coro por Gold, Red y Green)_

_Bésame._

_(Ruby)_

_Bésame mucho._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La úuultima veeez._

_(Coro)_

_Ooohoooh._

Todos al escuchar aquel arreglo en aquella canción, muchos se sorprendieron de que incluyeran un coro, a lo que se sorprendieron aún más cuando cantaron los demás al unisonó, dejando a sus chicas muy sorprendidas, claro que Emerald no podía cantar, pues su esfuerzo en sostener el chelo, habría hecho que la entonación hubiera causado problemas con aquel arreglo. Y más era la sorpresa de un Gold que se movía muy seductor y confiado al tocar el piano.

Por el lado de las chicas, sentían que Sapphire debería de ser muy afortunada por que tanto chico guapo le dedicara una canción tan romántica hacía ella, haciendo que igual hubieran esperado que ellos les dieran la misma atención que le hacían a ella, solo que no sabían que igual era un regalo para ellas.

_(Ruby)_

_Béeesamee._

_(Coro por Gold, Red y Green)_

_Bésame._

_(Ruby)_

_Bésame mucho._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

Cuando Ruby menciono estás palabras, Sapphire sentía como su piel se le helaba, una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda y su mente se ponía en blanco dejándose llevar por aquella canción. Su mente recordaba el día en que se separaron de niños por causa de aquel Salamance y cómo volvieron a encontrarse, es un hecho que esa canción hacía que ella quisiera tener a Ruby muy cerca de ella también.

_(Ruby)_

_Béeesamee._

_(Coro por Gold, Red y Green)_

_Bésame._

_(Ruby)_

_Bésame mucho._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La úuultima veeez._

_(Coro)_

_Ooohoooh._

Por el lado de las chicas, Yellow sentía derretirse por la voz de Red, aunque fuera dentro del coro y que casi no se pudiera distinguir entre las voces de Green y Gold, le gustaba estar escuchar la palabra "bésame" con tanta seguridad que sentía sus piernas temblar y sus mejillas se sonrojaban demasiado. Mientras tanto, Blue, retenía una risita de ver a Green cantar algo tan romántico, no era alguien que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero no paraba de suspirar al verlo tan elegante y romántico frente a ella, aparte de que ver a Silver entre ellos tocar le hacía sonrojarse más por lo tierno que se veía ahí, ya que su rostro igual estaba tan sonrojado como su cabello (claro, a causa de estar soplando una trompeta). Y en tanto Crystal, no paraba de sentirse nerviosa al ver como Gold se movía de un lado a otro en el piano, sin duda se veía algo ridículo, pero esa sonrisa la traía boquiabierta, aparte de que aún seguía sin creer que Gold en realidad sí supiera tocar el piano, llevaba meses insistiendo que sabía y ella ignorándolo para que luego saliera con ello, ya ahora sentía ganas de abrazar a Gold una vez que bajara del escenario y pedirle que le tocara algo después solo para ella.

_(Ruby)_

_Béeesame mucho._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Quiero tenerte muy cerca,  
Mirarme en tus ojos,  
Y estar junto a ti._

_Piensa que tal vez mañana,  
Estaré muy lejos,  
Muy lejos de aquí._

Este verso hizo que los ojos de Sapphire estuvieran a punto de llorar, sin duda no había escuchado palabras así de Ruby antes, a lo que con el revés de su mano intento limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos y que trataba por más que pudiera, el evitar que escaparan de sus ojos azules. Sentía que al igual de aquella letra, quería ver de cierta forma a los ojos de Ruby, pero en ese momento no, pues no quería que él la viera llorar por su canción, le gustaba atormentarlo, por lo que se aguantaría las ganas y buscaría la forma de atrapar a Ruby con ella para hacerle lo que le plazca (sea bueno o malo lo que planeara).

_(Ruby)_

_Béeesamee._

_(Coro por Gold, Red y Green)_

_Bésame._

_(Ruby)_

_Bésame mucho._

_(Coro)_

_Aaaahaaa._

_(Ruby)  
Como si fuera esta noche  
La úuultimaa veeez._

_(Coro)_

_Ooohoooh.  
_

_(Ruby)  
Béeesamee mucho,  
Que tengo miedo a perderte  
Perderte después._

Al finalizar de cantar, todos los invitados les aplaudieron a Ruby y sus amigos tras bajar del escenario, aunque primero de bajar ayudaron a Rald a quitarse el chelo de encima para que pudiera moverse con mayor facilidad. Pero ya abajo, Blue, Crystal, Yellow y Sapphire se abalanzaron hacía cada uno de ellos, en especial la última que luego de abrazarlo se lo llevo a rastras a un lugar para que pudieran hablar "en privado". Dejando a aquellas tres parejas solos por unos instantes.

- Eso fue increíble Red. No sabía que fueras tan bueno tocando el violín. – Exclamo Yellow sorprendida por la habilidad de su novio, haciendo que él riera nerviosamente y llevara su mano detrás del cuello.

- No fue nada Yellow, mi mamá siempre me pedía que hiciera eso por cada vez que la preocupara o me fuera a entrenar. – Le explico nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado con el rostro sonrojado.

- Tu madre es una persona sorprendente también. Me gustaría conocerla. – Pidió ella con unos ojos tan brillantes que desprendían admiración.

- Pues será mejor que lo haga rápido y por cierto, que igual le llames como yo le digo. – Sugirió Red con un tono misterioso mientras se retiraba a otro lado sin verla a los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No me dejes aquí hablando sola. – Exigió Yellow siguiendo a Red.

- Parece que Red-sensei hará su movimiento. – Comentó divertido Gold al ver retirarse a su superior de la zona central mientras que seguía abrazado a Crystal.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué movimiento? – Preguntó curiosa Crystal con un tono que demostraba que estaba molesta porque le ocultaran las cosas.

- En un momento lo sabrás. Y por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación? ¿Toque como todo un experto el piano, no crees? – Le dijo a Crystal con un tono que demostraba superioridad.

- Bueno… No creí que me dijeras la verdad cuando decías que tocabas el piano… - Murmuro en un susurro sin verle a los ojos.

- Oye, eso ofende. ¿Sabes? – Le dijo molesto en un tono fingido para quejarse de ella.

- Pero… Me gustaría que tocaras algo para mí después. – Pidió ella sonrojada mirando a otro lado. – Claro, eso si quieres.

- Claro que quiero, pero como no me creíste, quiero algo que hagas por mí. – Le comentó con una sonrisa abierta que solo quería decir que no traía nada bueno con lo que pidiera.

- ¿Q-Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Podrías sentarte en el piano cuando toque? – Tras decir esto, Crystal no pudo evitar darle varios golpecitos al pecho de Gold por sus ideas.

- De veras que eres idiota.

- Bueno, si no quieres que te toque algo…

- Bien, lo haré, pero cuando ya no haya mucha gente. – Pidió ella nerviosamente, pues su vestido no era el que pudiera usar para una ocasión así por lo corto que estaba.

- Parece que alguien obtuvo un premio. – Dijo entre risitas Blue mientras veía a aquella parejita. - ¿Y cuando tendré mi regalo? – Preguntó girándose a ver a Green.

- ¿A caso no te gusto verme hacer el ridículo? – Le respondió secamente a la pregunta de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

- No… bueno, no fue suficiente. – Susurro nerviosa ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

- Vaya que eres una chica exigente. – Le comentó fingiendo ofensa por parte de ella mientras se giraba a otro lado.

- No soy exigente. Además… podría reducir tu castigo solo si me vuelves a cantar esa canción otra vez. – Le dijo sonriente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Y quieres que Silver toque conmigo? – El comentario de Green fue escuchado por Silver que no pudo evitar escupir el trago que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

- Claro, se veía realmente tierno tocando. – Le dijo sonriente haciendo que el pequeño se girara hacía ellos y tratara de que las ideas de su superior no lo arrastraran a una locura.

- H-Hermana…

- Vamos Sil-chan. Hazlo por mí. ¿Quieres? – Claro estaba que no podía decirle que no a aquella mirada suya que solo pudo asentir nerviosamente. – Que bien, entonces mañana en mi casa, y más vale que estén igual de elegantes como ahora.

- Eso si no nos haces beber de más. – Comentó Green en un hilo con un tono molesto.

- No te prometo nada cariño. – Le dijo mientras le sacaba una lengua y se retiraba de ahí dando brinquitos.

- Green… ¿Tenias que arrastrarme contigo? – Murmuró Silver aún sonrojado.

- No es eso. Pero quiero un testigo justo en caso de que me quiera asesinar. – Le dijo sonriente mientras se iba a otro lado.

- Al menos redujiste tu sentencia.

Y hablando de reducir sentencias, Sapphire parecía que no podía reducir la suya al no poder preparar el obsequio que le tenía que dar a Ruby, pues nada de lo que hiciera superaría aquel regalo en conjunto que preparo Ruby a último momento.

- Dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a sostener por el cuello? – Preguntó Ruby en tono serio hacía ella.

- Perdón. – Dijo ella rápidamente al soltarlo. – Es que… quería preguntarte. ¿Todo lo que decías en esa canción?... Era cierto. – Preguntó nerviosamente mientras bajaba su mirada y ocultaba el rubor de su rostro.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – Dijo él fingiendo el que no sabía.

- No te hagas el tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Grito ella con la cara sonrojada.

- Claro que todo es cierto. ¿Quieres que te lo compruebe? – Le murmuró al oído tras tomarla de los hombros. A lo que ella miro abajo y en un susurro repetía lo siguiente.

- S-S-S-S… - Antes de dar su respuesta, un grito agudo de emoción se escucho por todo el salón.

- KYAAA.

Todos los invitados, incluyendo a esta pareja dirigieron su mirada a donde se despedía aquel grito que fue seguido por varios "si" y otros más "acepto". Cuando pudieron divisar Ruby y Sapphire a la responsable de aquellos gritos, pudieron notar a una Yellow llena de lágrimas que no cabía de la alegría y a un Red arrodillado frente a ella que luego salto a abrazarla y darle un beso en la boca tras haberle dicho que sí a su propuesta y haber colocado el anillo que había guardado en su saco en la mano de Yellow.

- Parece que Red-senpai no se iba con rodeos cuando dijo que lo haría. – Menciono Ruby sonriente al ver aquella escena.

- ¿Y tú no planeas hacer lo mismo? – Preguntó Sapphire en tono serio y con una mirada seria.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Quieres que te pida matrimonio?! Pero si ni anillo tengo. – Preguntó Ruby sorprendido por lo que le decía Sapphire que sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

- No idiota… - Le exclamo molesta, mientras se decía en su mente: "Aunque igual me gustaría". Tomo con sus dedos el saco de Ruby por su brazo y lo acerco a ella. – Que… Me dieras un… Un… - Sin que pudiera decir algo más, Ruby acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso repentino que la dejo callada por varios segundos.

- Si esto era lo que querías tenías que pedirlo. ¿Sí?

- Si, pero…

- ¿Quieres que te "bese mucho"? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara y asintiera.

- S-Si quiero.

* * *

**Red20:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ahora solo vengo a dar un pequeño aviso ya que veo que es muy conveniente debido a la tematica de éste one-shot. Primero que nada, aviso que para los que hayan leido mi fic: "Amour ou de la mode?", sigo escribiendo el fic (más bien, llevo un poco avanzado), pero con lo que es la escuela, aún me tardaré un poquito más en subirlo, recuerden que ando trabajando en varios fics al mismo tiempo. A lo que paso avisando que ya terminando este one-shot, dejo informado que iniciare también el cap de V.S. Emerald de "Pervirtiendo hogares" (Para los que no lo saben, es un fic en conjunto con SniperGyS) así que igual andaré atareado aparte de que la Universidad no me da tiempo para avanzar mucho.

Por otro lado, tengo una sorpesa extra con un fic más que ando haciendo al mismo tiempo, pues es algo que me habían pedido en otro foro en el que ando, pero ire viendo como subirlo sin causar problemas. Así que espero les agrade este fic y comenten mucho, así como dejar avisos de lo que esperan para el fic de Amour ou de la mode?, o el de Pervirtiendo Hogares. Nos vemos.


End file.
